creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Greetings. I would like to inquire about why my pasta wasn't reviewed until now. While I realize you may be busy or otherwise have other pastas to review (or you may not be into the genre), I think it's not a good sign that my pasta wasn't reviewed for the past two days. I am sorry to bother you about that, but I would appreciate it if you wrote your input on the pasta. Judging by your other reviews, your insight should help me on what to do to make the pasta better (or if I should re-write it entirely). Again, I'm sorry about this. With my regards, PookaMustard 15:31, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Question Did you have to delete my pasta? Did it meet quality standards? If not, then why? I did my best! It was not dumb. Page Rename Gute Nacht, kleiner Hund needs to have the 'k' in 'kleiner' capitalized. I can't rename pages without the rollback right, so mind nailing this for me? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 02:28, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Can't you allow just ONE more? I promise to be original, the best way I can. Also, can you make sure, No matter (if it has Quaility standards) how good my pasta is, NEVER EVER EVER Make it Pasta of the month. Even if I change my Mind, NEVER make it so. RockoFan2006 (talk) 16:46, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Me I understand. You know, I have to post my story on Trollpasta wiki now. I can't do geoshas lost episode wiki, because the Quaility standard thing. One more thing, can you be my friend? Hey man, read through the required material before getting here. Just curious so I can improve. You recently deleted my story "Bison" for not meeting quality standards. I read through the quality standards pretty thoroughly so I am just wondering if you can expand upon this. Thanks, Kindly, Lavecki (talk) 18:45, August 25, 2017 (UTC)Lavecki Thanks for the feedback on this. The story you are thinking of is actually a riddle about a man who orders a food and kills himself after taking one bite. linked here. And I will admit it was a bit of the inspiration for it. I can see what you mean by the little errors of redundancy and the gramatical errors. I will disagree with you a little bit about the ending being shoehorned in as I had established that they were poor and built up that they didnt get much in the way of meat (which protein is necessary to survive) but I will agree that I can do more to improve upon the set up. That said, it seems like you guys are having more stringancy given to current stories rather than older stuff that is currently on the wiki, I am not saying this as an attack or anything but I am just curious as to why this is? I assume its just easier to stop more incomming than to clear out old items. Either way thanks for the feedback. "I'm sorry, but that feels like a bit of a stretch" It seems like you are under the impression that children know everything about their parents finances. The character is an unreliable narrator. Saying things like "we pretty much grew enough to sustain ourselves and a little extra for trade." Is something the narrator is assuming as a child. Additionally the mother is trying to put food on the table for her child, if one year the crop wasnt as good the mother probably isn't going to tell the child that and make sure that they never notice, even if she isnt eating as much. Like I said, I can do more to show this but it definitly isn't a stretch or something that is shoehorned in. Do you ban kids? For example, if a 10 year old had a Fandom account, would they get banned? If they did, then would it be infinite? Old User Help Hello, I used this Wikia account years ago and I needed some help. I don't want my contributions or chat logs to show up via search engines (i.e. Google). Can you help me with deleting my contributions and my chat logs? If not, can you give me advice on how to? Thanks. LLL (talk) 21:20, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Are you spanish? This is NOT racisim. Rawr Ya ninja'd me. xD I had that template applied right as you deleted it. :P Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 00:33, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding my copyright Hello, I take issue with your explanation of copyright. Creative Commons ("CC") is an additional way for me to license my works to the world. I'm intimately familiar with CC-BY-SA, CC-BY-NC, CC-BY, and everything in between. Stating that my story, "Black Rice", is my copyright is not vague. It reiterates that the story is my intellectual property. I choose to include that because most content on here is considered CC-BY-SA. However, I do not permit anyone to use my story under such a license unless with express permission. Thus, I will not include a CC license. Thank you, --http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysmii Abysmii http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyTalk talk https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 00:54, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Regarding my copyright 2 Understood. --http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abysmii Abysmii http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyTalk talk https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q My readings 01:03, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Screaming From Inside My Car About How Taxes are Theft While the Road Workers Slowly Bury It in Cement User blog:Magical Toddler/Unsolicited Advice on Characters! Got a new advice blog up. Let me know if you got something to add. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 04:30, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed the link. Since I had to search for it and DA is weird as hell, it wasn't the right url. I just didn't pick up on that until you let me know. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 05:32, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :By the way, I know you resigned from it and all, but why don't you try getting your crat rights back? From what I've noticed, there's not a single active crat here. You're the only active (former) crat here. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:18, August 26, 2017 (UTC) The Old Bus Hey! So, a pasta of mine was deleted (The Old Bus). The strange thing (and the point of the whole thing) is that I never got a message about it; it disappeared like the freaking Roanoke colony (I'm a nerd... :3). Was it because it looked like I copied another pasta? Because I gave credit for that, and I think I changed it enough that it's not plagiarism. Oh, crap, I just realized I should've taken this to Deletion Appeal...(Or should I? Apologies, I'm a chattermouth. :3) -Luna-Chan the Jailbird Vandal http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Annabelle?diff=1290849&oldid=1265897 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Freesty123 Vandalized the Annabelle page with an illegal streaming link and other stupid shit. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 12:00, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Collab Project Polling thread's up. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 11:21, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Edits Hey thank you for the warning. I just signed up for this today and would like to know what I specifically what I edited. No rudeness was intended in this message. I would just like to know. Emptyeyed (talk) 00:02, August 30, 2017 (UTC)Emptyeyed Ok. See, I thought that if it was able to be edited that we could because I was exploring the Writer's Workshop and just adding a part. I thought that was what I was supposed to do. Emptyeyed (talk) 00:05, August 30, 2017 (UTC)Emptyeyed Ok, thank you. I thought if there was something that I thought should be there I could add it and the other person would review it to see if he/she agreed with the change. Also, I checked out the Salt Mines, it was a beautiful idea. I laughed a little. But, anyway thanks for the warning. Greetings, I have submitted my latest story, 'In the Name of Love' in the writer's workshop. Kindly review it. I must mention that the story can have a lot of issues. Potentially, I might be toying with the definiton of a succubus. Then again, the story is about 3500 words long, so it would be unfair of me to expect fewer errors than more in this story. Actually, I'm down with some infection that has rendered me indoors for a long time. So, I guess writing the story was more of a getaway for me than a serious attempt, But then again, I certainly believe I've experimented with something new, so, personally, I enjoyed writing the story. Now, I await the response. Regards, Man's best friend (talk) 15:11, August 30, 2017 (UTC) /* Edits */ Hello, This is completely out of left field, but helped me unlock my story, The Puppetmaster's Regime, when I attempted some minor revisions several years ago. After a great hiatus and some serious thought I'd like to tackle a serious overhaul of the series. However I wanted to check with you first to see if this would even be possible, since they are very old pastas that have been collecting dust for a while. Thanks Hagenisnotacat (talk) 19:32, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Welcome to the Hotel California Can you add my latest advice blog with the rest of them in my little section? Btw, I've got another one planned too (as vague writing seems to have become the next new thing that needs talked about in detail.) It will have to wait some though - my power went out so I'm using my phone atm. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 02:23, August 31, 2017 (UTC) The Self Deprocating Poet and the Case of Writers Block Hello, I saw that my new poem was erased. I'm not here to bitch, or complain... In fact, I feel like the poem was very subpar. I am just asking for some feedback on the poem. I have been under a significant spell of writers block, caused in part by deppression and I am just looking for feedback on the poem itself. It's been hard for me to write anything but trash this past month or two, and I feel like this is the best thing that I have written for a while (which is saying something). I believe that as an administrator that you can review the poem, but I will post it here for reference. But nay could I hold it back this time. She seemed so sweet and so divine. All so lonely in the park. No one around and it was getting dark. It became a force of habbit. But I knew I wreaking havok. All of them wondered, but none of them knew. Who took their children, oh, but who? I swiped in to catch my pray. Told her of sweets, and games to play. I brought her back to my suite. And gave her so much candy to eat. But now I knew that she had to go. My inner temptation that no one knows. The little girl from down the street. Now she was my soul to keep. She kicked and screamed so loud. But in the end, she was down. In a pool of blood she lay. In the end... I felt brave. Chopped to bits, put in a sack. I felt so good, a successful attack. Took her to the woods where no one would find her. I dug the hole about 3 feet deep. Where she would lay in eternal sleep. The worms crawled in and out. But she never even made a shout. She still lies in a shallow grave. Laying in her filth and decay. I know she'll never make it home. I even kept one of her fingerbones. Laying in bed I rest. If they don't catch me, I don't need to confess. OriginalSkin1969 (talk) 06:00, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Oi http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shandow_and_cat/The_Psycho_Girl Translated this real quick. It's a blogicle. Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:39, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for reviewing the story, and thank you once again for your concern :) Regards, Man's best friend (talk) 12:51, September 1, 2017 (UTC) "The Right Spot" Deletion Good afternoon. I'd like to inquire as to why my pasta "The Right Spot" was deleted from the site moments after being posted, as I am confused as to why it does not meet your site's quality standards. Please get back to me as soon as possible. PassionFroott (talk) 17:33, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Deleted Pasta Hello, My name is Blake, from the Steel Donut Collective . We do light-hearted riffs on Youtube on writing of dubious quality, and we recorded a riff of this story: Test Subject 113. We like to display the text of the story on-screen, so viewers can read along. I'm not sure if it's possible, but could we get access to the text, just so we can use it for the video? I understand if it's not possible, but I'd figure I'd ask. Thanks! Mdcowboy (talk) 21:26, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Issues with adding video files? Can't seem to add a couple new narrations. When I click the 'play' sort of looking button in edit mode and copy/paste the youtube html address, nothing happens (as opposed to the normal appearing of a thumbnail). Doesn't seem to be working properly on Jay's Horror Network wiki either. Just curious if it is just me, or if there is something happening with the wikia at large. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Yo, thanks for all the help in formatting my pastas. I'm anxious to see what you think about my latest, Come In, We're Open, and maybe some of my older works. You're a huge inspiration, and I hope to see more of your content on this wiki! skin taker (talk) 03:31, September 4, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire Thanks again I read your suggestions and I'll do my best to fix the issues you saw with my pasta, although as an answer to you question, I was trying to make the character's view ambiguous for the most part (avoid usage of words with strong connotations like horrifying or disturbing), to keep her stance secret until the end. The changes in phrasing are kind of meant to convey a gradual adapting to the situation. But, I agree, they sound a bit too out-of-place when put next to each other. I hope you can give similar feedback on my other pastas, but if you can't or don't have the time, I understand fully. :EDIT: I also want to mention that I have big plans for this series, with the second called Cleanup in Aisle II, which focuses on a health inspector making a routine check, and the third called Closing Time, which is told from the perspective of the store owner himself. I'll spoil it a little for you here: The man is actually good at heart, and is only running the store because the being that is the store is giving him something in return. Overall, it's meant to be a more "fun" series, although this by no means replaces "scary". Duskfallen (talk) 04:00, September 4, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire